


Watching the Maze Runner:The Scorch Trials

by Jack_and_Sally



Series: Characters Watch the Maze Runner [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Characters React, Characters watch the movies, Characters watch their movies, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, it kinda sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_and_Sally/pseuds/Jack_and_Sally
Summary: The characters of Maze Runner are transported into a theater to watch The Scorch Trials.read part 1 for some context
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), maybe more
Series: Characters Watch the Maze Runner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158314
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Watching the Maze Runner:The Scorch Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guess who back bitches after a little while. Its me. Anyways here some more of whatever you guys wanted to read. Its like 80% shitposting so be warned. enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I Fixed the bolding for the movie dialog. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

*Previously*

“Hey, why don’t we just move on?” suggested Clint. 

At his words, more text appeared on the screen. 

**_Next, you all will be watching a film called Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, where you will see what happens after Thomas and the rest of the gladers after they escape the maze._ **

“Okay…” said Jeff. “Let's get to it.” 

…

**Slowly the darkness fades back to show snow falling as light leaks into the night.**

**A barbed fence is shown with bright white spotlights shining.**

**The angle changes to show feet walking slowly on pavement, the sound muffled, moving upward to show a crowd of people, some wearing masks.**

**The screen shows them pushing up against one side of the fence, hands waving towards it.**

“What’s going on?” askes Chuck. 

“Im not sure…” mutters Thomas back.

**The camera pans by someone- seemingly a guard- wearing a rubber suit with a gas mask, along with others holding barking dogs.**

**A crying woman pushes through the crowd with her child in her arms.**

**The child, a little boy, looks at the crowd as his mother walks.**

**The dogs continue to bark and claw at the barricades as the guards stay still.**

**The woman reaches the front, her arm outstretched.**

“What is she doing?” asks Newt. 

“You’ll soon see.” Answer Dr. Paige.

**She crouches down and has her son stand, holding his shoulders.**

**Ahead, another guard emerges from a gate, walking towards them.**

**The woman talks to her son, the sound muffled. She smiles, reassuring him.**

Thomas squints towards the screen. That woman looks eerily familiar, but he doesn't know how. 

**The boy stands there, before tears start to fall from his eyes, along with his mother.**

**The guard approaches, and picks the boy up, taking him away as he calls out.**

Teresa looks sadly at the heartbreaking scene, wishing she could have had more time with her own mother before she got infected.

**“MOM!”**

**The woman holds her hands out smiling sadly at her son.**

Thomas’s eyes widen, finally recognizing the woman, his hand coming to cover his mouth slowly. 

Newt looks at him concerned. 

**“MOM!”**

“Why are they taking him away?” askes Chuck? 

“It's because of the Flare.” answers Gally.

**The scene changes to show the boy on a train, surrounded by men holding guns.**

**Other children sit in the train, looking at the guards warily.**

**The boy makes eye contact with one of the men, who turn towards him, smirking.**

**The boy looks away.**

**“Thomas.” a voice whispers as a hand lays on the boy's shoulders.**

“What? That's you?” Asks Minho. 

“Yeah, but I don't remember this part clearly.” Respondes Thomas. 

**The camera moves to show Dr. Paige.**

**“It's okay.” She whispers, before slowly leaning back, Thomas looking at her warily.**

“Yeah right.” scoffs Gally.

**She smiles at him from her seat.**

**The camera suddenly spins, switching into when Thomas was in the Box as it rises fast.**

“What's going on? Why is he back in the Box?” asks Alby.

“We never put him back in the Maze.” answers Dr. Paige calmly. 

The Gladers look at her confused.

**Now older, he stands up, one hand going back to support him as he stumbles.**

**He falls back down against the great wall, shocked.**

**“No no no!” he says through clenched teeth, clawing against the wall.**

**He screams, before looking up towards the top of the shaft that rapidly approaches.**

**“NO!” he screams as the top opens, light encompassing the screen.**

**Suddenly Thomas' eyes opened, panicked. He’s laying on some bags as Minho yells from above.**

“It was a nightmare…” mutters Newt.

**“Wake up! We gotta go! Come on!”**

**Loud rotors fill the air, muffling Minho.**

**Thomas gets up quickly, climbing down from the helicopter as a man grabs him by the arm.**

**“We gotta go! Let's go!” the man yells, pulling Thomas forward.**

**Thomas stops.**

**“WAIT WAIT WAIT!” He yells, running back to the helicopter, the men trying to pull him back.**

“What's wrong?” asks Gally, concerned.

**“We don't have time!” someone yells.**

**Thomas fumbles through the bags, looking for something.**

“What's so important you would risk your life?” Asks Jeff

**Suddenly, Chuck’s carving falls out of a bag. Thomas quickly grabs it as the men grab him and haul him away.**

“Thanks Thomas.” says Chuck. 

“No problem.” he responds. 

**“Get outta here!” a man yells.**

**Inhuman screams come from the darkness behind them.**

**The man pushes Thomas forward, and runs towards the sound, shooting at it with his gun.**

**“GO!” he yells.**

**Some else grabs Thomas by the waist as he looks back at the sounds.**

“What took you so long?” Says Gally, slightly annoyed. “You can't just hang around like that at night.”

“Well seeing as this was my first time seeing cranks in real life, you would think I would get some understanding.” snarks back thomas (playfully, mind you). 

“...” 

If you were looking closely, you would see a small smile on Gally's face. 

**They exit the helipad onto sand as others run forward.**

**The camera pans to show a metal building with search lights making a path towards the door, the gladers being escorted by guards.**

**Thomas, far behind, runs slowly, disoriented.**

**Men continued shooting, zombie-like figures falling to the ground.**

“What are those?...” mutter chuck, as Alby pats his shoulder.

**The helicopter takes off, a crank falling off the skid.**

**Thomas runs through the rapidly closing doors, turning back for a second.**

“That was close.” muters Brenda. 

**He looks forward and walks through the other Gladers further into a busy warehouse, swarmed with military personnel and workers.**

“Woah…” mutter Chuck. 

**The screen turns black, before lettering appears, writing “The Scorch Trials”**

**The black fades to show a metal door being opened by a man dressed in military grade uniform, a gun strung across his chest.**

**Inside, the Gladers or shown lounging on surrounding surfaces. They turn quickly towards the door, before jumping up.**

**Next to the door, a man enters the threshold. He’s wearing a blue shirt and a leather jacket, with salt and pepper hair, a smile on his face.**

The gladers glare at Janson, who just rolls his eyes. 

**“You kids doing alright?” He asks.**

**Thomas and the group approach the door.**

**“Sorry about all the fuss. We had ourselves a bit of a swarm.”**

**“Who are you?” asks Thomas.**

“A priss ass bitch.” Said Brenda. 

Newt snorts loudly, making the other Gladers laugh.

**The man smiles, moving his head to the side slightly.**

**“I'm the reason you all are still alive. And it's my intention to keep you that way. Now, come with me. We’ll get you kids squared away.” He says as he walks back from the door, heading to the right.**

“I can't believe we believed him.” mutters Minho. 

“While now it does seem too good to be true, we were desperate earlier. We’re lucky we got out in the first place.” Says Thomas. 

**The camera shows the Gladers standing there confused for a moment.**

**“You can call me Mr. Janson.” The man says as they follow him through a room filled with workers' buildings.**

**“I run this place. For us it is a sanctuary, safe from the horrors of the outside world. You all should think of it as a waystation, kind of a.. Home between homes.”**

“Tell that to my friends.” Snarls Aris. 

Harriet pulled him back, similarly pissed, but not wanting to give Janson the time of day.

**“-Watch yourselves-” he says as someone weldes next to them.**

**“Are you taking us home?” Asks Thomas.**

**“A home of sorts.” Janson Answers. “Sadly there wouldn't be much left of where you came from, but we do have a place for you. A refuge, outside the scorch. Where Wicked will never find you again.” He turns towards them with a serious look on his face.**

“That's what he told you guys?” Asks Gally. 

The Galder nod. 

“Damn, now that i think about it, literally anyone would take up his offer if they were in your situation.”

“That's the point.” smirks Janson. 

“It wasn't a compliment. You rather remind me of a rat.” Says Gally back.

The Gladers burst out laughing. 

**“How does that sound?”**

**Minho and Newt exchange glances.**

**“Why are you helping us?” Minho asks.**

**“Lets just say the world out there is in a rather precarious situation, and we’re all hanging on by a very thin thread. The fact that you kids can survive the flare virus, makes you the best chance of humanity's continued survival.”**

**They eventually approach a sealed door.**

**“Unfortunately, it also makes you a target. There's no doubt by now you've noticed.”**

“Yeah no shit.” Said Gally. 

**“Beyond this door, lies the beginning of your new lives.”**

“More like the end of it.” Muttered Brenda. 

Chuck glanced nervously at Janson.

**Janson swipes his card through a pad, opening the door, leading into a long hallway.**

**“First things first, let's do something, about that smell.”**

**The scene changes to show a shower spout, exclamations of appreciation echoing through the room.**

Laughter envelopes the room. 

“You guys really enjoyed that huh?” Said Brenda, smirking. 

“How was I supposed to know people were gonna hear me afterwards?” Snarked Minho back.

**The camera pans down to show Thomas in a stall, leaning towards the wall, one hand holding him up as he wipes water away from his face, clearly exhausted.**

Newt looks away, a blush on his face. 

Breanda side eyes him with an amused look on her face. 

**“This feels great!” yells Frypan.**

More laughter erupts.

**The camera shows the grate at his feet, as blood drops into it.**

The laughter dies down, remembering where the blood came from. 

**The scene changes to show a nurse walking into a medical lab.**

**Someone puts a tray on viles down on a desk as a scientist squeezes liquid out of a beaker.**

**Newt is seen sitting in a chair as a doctor picks up a syringe.**

“That's not terrifying at all for people who just escaped a death trap, not at all.” Says Gally sarcastically.

**“Uhh, wait what is that?” He asks.**

**“Just a little cocktail, calcium, flouate, vitamins A-Z, pretty much everything you've been deprived of out there. Try to relax. ”**

**Newt looks at him warily, holding his arm up.**

**The camera then shows Minho running on a treadmill, wires attached to him, reading his vitals.**

“You look like a lab rat.” comments Brenda, disgust in her voice. 

“That's pretty much what they are.” Says Janson, smirking grossly. 

Gally growls at him, holding up a fist. “Say that again and you won't have teeth.” He threatens. 

“You best not underestimate him Rat-man, he could survive the end of the world if he wanted.” Snarks Minho as the other Gladers nod along.

**Thomas rests his arm on his thigh as a doctor withdraws blood, before putting gauze on the opening.**

**“Sure you got enough there?” Thomas asks warily.**

**A woman walks past.**

**“Evening Dr. Crawford.” The man drawing blood says.**

**“Evening.” She responds. “How are the new arrivals holding up?”**

**“So far so good.” the doctor replies.**

**“Thomas looks warily at the woman, who approaches where Teresa is sitting on an examination table.**

**“Alright… You must be Teresa.” Dr. Crawford says, reaching to pull the curtain closed.**

**Thomas sits slumped slightly in his chair, one hand holding the injection site.**

**A man walks up to him.**

**“Thomas?”**

**The Glader looks to the man's thigh where a gun is strapped in its holster.**

“How friendly of him.” Mutters Brenda. 

**“..Yeah.” Thomas responds.**

**“Come with me please.”**

**Thomas puts down the gause and rises to follow.**

**Minho, across the room, watches them pass from where he’s running.**

**Thomas turns, making eye contact with Teresa as the Doctor closes the last curtain.**

**Thomas is shown sitting at a table in a small room, looking at his hands.**

**He looks up, eyes breaking into the room and they find a camera attached to the wall.**

“Interrogation room much?” Says Newt, clearly pissed.

**The door beep sounds, and Thomas sits up suddenly, on guard.**

**Janson crosses the threshold.**

**“Thomas.” He says, smiling. “Thank you for seeing me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I was just just hoping we could get a moment to chat in private, away from the others.”**

“Ew he sounds like a pervert.” says Sonya. 

A disgusted look takes over Thomas’s face, while Newt’s fists clenched tightly.

**Jason turns and pulls up a chair, a packet of paper in one hand.**

**“Well, I won't take up too much of your time. I really only have one question.”**

**Thomas looks at him seriously.**

**“What do you remember about Wicked?”**

“What the fuck? They get saved then immediately he wants to know all about his trauma? What is this, show and tell?” Says Jorge furiously. 

**Thomas’s brows furrow slightly.**

**“You’re not in trouble. We’re just having a conversation. I'm just trying to understand.”**

**“Understand what?” Thomas mutters.**

**“Who’s side are you on?” Janson asks.**

“Huh i wonder who? The one who saved me, or the one who tried to test and kill me for research.” Says Gally, turning to look back at Janson. 

“I know you're just acting, but you're full of shit.”

Janson, furious, trys to stand but is stopped by Dr. Paige raising a hand. 

“While it seemed like a reasonable question at the time, Janson, I rather think it just builds suspicion towards you in the first place, so it was probably not the best thing to ask someone like Thomas.” She says calmly. 

Janson sat down furiously, figurative steam practically pouring out of his ears. 

**The camera pans to the side, showing as Thomas’s eyes flutter up and down, before showing his face again.**

**“I remember I used to work for Wicked.” He says.**

**Janson turners his head slightly, not interrupting.**

**“I remember that they sent me into the maze.”**

**“I remember watching my friends die in front of me.”**

Newt scooting closer, and wraps an arm around Thomas, rubbing his shoulder. 

**“I'm on their side.”**

“Thanks Thomas.” Says Alby, smiling sadly. 

“It's no problem.” he mutters back.

**“Interesting.” Jansn says, an odd glint in his eyes. “You say you worked for Wicked, but they sent you into the maze. Why would they do something like that?”**

“Probably because I betrayed them to save innocent people.” Thomas says, shocking the Glader who never made it out of the maze, having not heard of anything like this before. 

**“I don't know, maybe you should’ve asked them before you killed them all.” Thomas responds.**

**Jansons lip twitches slightly.**

“Someone's angryyyy” teases Brenda. Making Janson bare his teeth at her.

**“Well... I'll be sure to keep that in mind.” He says, rising from his chair.**

**“Enjoy the rest of your stay.”**

**Thomas' head tilts a twitch.**

**“Wha- uh that's it?” he asks, dumfounded.**

**“Yeah you've told me everything I need to know. You and your friends have all been cleared to join the others. Soon, you’ll all be moving on to greater pastures.” Janson says as he opens the door.**

“Not so sure about that.” muttered Aris, crossing his arms.

**Thomas sits up slightly.**

**“Wait.... Others?”**

**Thomas is shown walking down a hallway, the noise of loud chatter slowly increasing.**

**He leans forward slightly, coming up to a big cafeteria filled with other kids eating together.**

“Woah…” says Chuck, amazed at all the different people on screen. 

**“Hey Thomas!” A voice calls.**

**The glader turns to see Minho walking up to him.**

**“Minho, what's going on?”**

**“We weren’t the only maze,” the korean responded.**

“Your saying there was more than one Maze?” says Jeff, dumbfounded.

Thomas nods, shocking those who never escaped.

**“What?” mutters the glader.**

**Thomas follows Minho up to a table, where the rest of the gladers are sitting.**

**“And there was this big loud explosion,and these guys came outta nowhere. Started shooting up the place.” A boy says from across the table.**

**“It was intense.” someone next to hum agrees.**

**“They pulled us out of the Maze and brought us here” He finishes.**

**“What about the rest?” asks Newt.**

**The boy looks at him.**

**“The other people left behind in the Maze, what happened to them?”**

“I didnt even think of that. Being left in the Maze.” Mutters Teresa.

**He shrugs.**

**“I don't know. I guess, Wicked still has them.”**

**Thomas shoots a glance at Newt, who returns it, before turning back to the others.**

**“How long have you guys been here?”**

**“Not long, just a day or two.” The boy turns to behind him, where someone sits in a gray hoodie.**

Harriet grabs onto Aris’s hand as he shakes, clearly remembering those he lost while at the facility.

**“That kid over there, he’s been here the longest. Almost a week.”**

**The other kid turns back. “His Maze was nothing but girls.”**

The Gladers have a moment of science for the girls who died in that Maze. 

**Minho looks up, interested. “Really?” he asks.**

**The first kid shrugs, “Some guys have all the luck.” He says.**

“I was lucky to be with you guys.” Aris says to Harriet and Sonya, who hug him in appreciation. 

**“Good evening gentleman, ladies.” A voice calls out.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
